


Realization, no salvation and disharmony

by Ghosta16689



Series: Life, Death and Secrets Told Saga [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adult Star Era, F/F, F/M, M/M, Toffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosta16689/pseuds/Ghosta16689
Summary: Season 2 of Life, Death and Secrets ToldRasticore shows himself among the crowd of party goers and confront's Toffee. Where can this lead?Note:The story will be in a sort of poetic format and I do NOT own any SVTFOE characters such as Toffee, Star, Moon, the magical high commission, Glossaric, or anything related to the show, as Star Vs The Forces Of Evil is owned by Daron Nefcy all on Disney XD and Disney Channel. I only own my OCs and the plot, my OCs are not a part of the show nor do they have relation to the show other than this fictional piece a fan made. Please support Star Vs The Forces Of Evil, it's official release and the creators.





	1. Chapter 1: Oh No...

**Author's Note:**

> Get yourselves some popcorn and buckle in. If you want to, obviously.

Previously on the Life, Death and Secrets Told Saga...

Three females walked around,  
Soon they all came tumbling down,  
A sneaky tail haphazardly resting behind them now,  
They looked up,  
All at once their lights were out,  
For they would no longer be around,  
A lizard with spiked shoulders gathered them,  
Green tail swishing quietly,  
As he turned,  
Disappearing around the corner,  
With no one watching,  
They were not secure,  
Now captured,  
They were gone,  
With no clue as to where they had.  
A portal opened,  
He threw them in,  
Walking right through,  
He faced the Heinous,  
No emotion,  
Picked the three up,  
Following,  
Setting them up,  
She left,  
He looked to the golden one,  
Scoffing,  
He fled,  
Another portal opened,  
He returned.  
As a criminal,  
He returns,  
The crime scene not yet seen as,  
He stalks over to the two,  
Catching the eyes of the prince,  
Purple gem sparkling,  
He stopped,  
kneeling,  
Greeting,  
Hello General.

 

Chapter 1:Oh No

He was gifted to a wide eyed lizard,  
A skeptical look upon his face,  
Gazing at him intently,  
Looking about,  
He saw,  
This lizards gaze never left him.  
He placed a hand on her,  
Red having left moments before,  
She turned to him,  
Looking from lizard to lizard.  
Who is this?  
What happened to your eye sir?  
He responded,  
Really,  
You expect her to know me?  
I am Rasticore,  
As for my eye,  
He turned to the Prince,  
He was there when I received this gift.  
The two divine locked eyes,  
Confusion still burning,  
He felt danger,  
Holding her closer.  
Is this your mate,  
Toffee?  
I never knew you liked…cute things.  
His grip grew tighter,  
I do not know you,  
You must be referring to someone else.  
Sudden loud laughter met the air,  
You honestly don’t remember me General?  
His tail took an offensive stance,  
Eyes narrowing,  
Whatever they did to you,  
He pointed to Artemis,  
And you,  
His arm went back,  
Obviously the Mewmans have done something,  
Messed you up,  
Bad.  
She looked back,  
Searching for anyone to help them,  
But…  
No one was moving,  
The only ones moving were them.  
Looking for help?  
Don’t bother,  
Thanks to a little technological magic,  
No one but us are able to move as of a few moments ago.  
The prince held her closer,  
Turning sideways,  
shielding her from view,  
His tail wound around her from behind,  
Snarling.  
The strange lizard sighed,  
I suppose we’ll have to fight then?  
A smirk grew,  
Very well,  
I offered you to come willingly.  
Like a whip,  
He lashed forwards,  
Stabbing through the two immediately,  
The Prince heard her gasp,  
The lizard yanked his arm out carelessly,  
The pair stumbling,  
He caught her,  
Carefully laying her on the ground,  
He jumped up,  
Wounds immediately healed,  
His face contorted,  
Do you realize what you are yet?  
Who you are?  
The prince scoffed,  
Heaving,  
He rushed him,  
Gasping as he was shoved,  
A foot forcing him facedown,  
Stop struggling Sir,  
The sooner you stop,  
The quicker we could save our kind,  
Taking back our rightful place,  
With your little mate as your,  
He was cut off,  
The Prince’s tail slamming into his side,  
The green lizard sent into the air,  
He pushed himself off the floor.  
You certainly have a lot of energy,  
He commented,  
But,  
You will remember sooner or later.  
A portal appeared behind him,  
The princes face went shocked again,  
As the man walked through,  
The portal closing right after.  
A soft groan,  
Rose him from his stupider,  
Rushing to her side,  
Shaking her shoulder lightly.  
Her eyes fluttered open,  
Looking to him,  
Asking if she could sleep a bit more,  
He smiled,  
Chuckling a bit,  
Before picking her up,  
And walking to their deities,  
Neither had moved,  
Nor taken a breath.  
They shared a look before they fled from the room,  
Tore open the door to the room with the screen,  
Her wings flapping,  
As she brought them to the top,  
Asking to see the three divinities.  
Chained and passed out,  
Heads hung,  
In uncomfortable positions,  
They realized,  
Too late.  
They would need to search for a way to get to them.  
He plucked her off the ground,  
Racing back to the ballroom,  
To the place they last saw the man,  
Only to find nothing.  
The two looked sadly at their surroundings,  
Until she jumped from his arms,  
Racing to where her sister was,  
Scissors held in hand,  
Frozen.  
She gently pried them from her,  
Apologizing,  
Racing back to the Prince’s side,  
She held them up,  
His eyes widened,  
Watching in shock as she opened a swirling red portal,  
Before she turned and nodded at him,  
Rushing in,  
With him,  
Mumbling curses as he followed her.


	2. Chapter 2: Dimensional

They stood,  
A hallway shadowed,  
Their bones rattled,  
Facing forwards,  
They walked,  
Silent steps,  
Creeping figures,  
Two dimensional,  
One corner,  
Two corners,  
Three corners,  
Hall,  
Creak,  
A door squealed,  
Resounding,  
They hid,  
Peering around,  
To see that lizard,  
Rasticore,  
And a purple haired woman,  
The lizard carrying,  
A familiar golden haired girl,  
Hoisted upon his shoulder,  
They walked out of sight.  
The pair looked at one another,  
With a pause,  
They jumped up a piece of ceiling rails,   
Racing silently behind,  
Thoughts only on the mission,  
And hearts pumped with adrenalyn.


End file.
